1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of fenestration products. More particularly, the invention concerns a fenestration apparatus, such as a door or window, including a unitary frame having first and second walls defining a cavity that opens toward the inboard wall of the frame for receiving a pane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one prior art technique for assembling a fenestration product such as a door or window, the frame is configured in two parts--an interior section and an exterior section. A pane is seated in the interior section and then the exterior section is placed over the interior section to secure the pane therebetween. The exterior section usually includes a bead of sealant for adhering the pane thereto and for sealing against the weather.
The use of a frame presenting a unitary cross section would be desirable for efficiency of manufacture using extrusion techniques, for improving structural strength and for ease of assembly. Such has not been practical, however, because of the tendency for sealant to squeeze out onto the pane during the assembly process, requiring manual removal of the visible sealant.